1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to gift packaging, and more particularly to shrink wrap gift packaging which creates caricatures of humans, animals and plants.
2. Background Art
Beadle, U.S. Pat. No. 1,685,393, discloses a method of wrapping fruit in a pre-formed bag of hydrated cellulose.
Arnheiter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,689, discloses a kit containing parts for forming animal figures.
Brody et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,568, discloses a confection package made of a plastic or glassine bag formed to resemble a figurine toy.
Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,814, discloses a method for making a shrink wrap package which includes a dome-shaped cover for a basket and a plate-shaped cover for a box.
Still, there is a need in the gift wrap industry for an attractive shrink wrap package which creates caricatures of humans, animals and plants. Also, there is a need for a shrink wrap gift package wherein the shrink wrap material also creates body parts for the human, animal and plant caricatures. Also, there is a need for a shrink wrap gift package wherein a face decal may be placed on the outside of the package to emphasize the caricature.